Mel's Tips
by ChipsAhoyPup
Summary: Read about what tips Mel has to offer you after her two experinces of being magically transported to the world of Fruits Basket. The flashbacks are from Midnight Blood and Basket Zone


**Mel's Advice on What to Do (And What NOT to Do) When You Magically Appear At The Sohmas.**

Hello there! I'm Mel. I've been in lots of events where I have fallen into the Sohmas. It's always surprising! I'm going to give you guys at homes some tips, for if you ever magically wish upon a blood moon (Midnight Blood) or get sucked down a whirlpool (Basket Zone) and end up at the Sohmas.

_**Remember to breath.**_

Okay, this one was tough for me. I mean, of course I should know how to breath, since everyone does, but honestly, breathing is hard to do when you randomly appear into someone's house.

~FLASHBACK~

_I could barely breath. For I was in the presence of the Sohmas' house. With the Sohmas. I wanted to hug them for some reason, but I didn't. Just hardly breathed. Doe helped me to my feet while my breath was still caught in my throat. 'BREATH, STUPID,' My inner soul said to me. But I couldn't breath. My eyes were as wide as mangos. And I liked mangos. So that was saying something._

~END FLASHBACK~

So, you see, I couldn't breath at the first time I'd come. Doe fixed that, though, by threatening to get Yuki to kiss me if I don't breath.

Ew.

_**Always use willpower, or else you could faint.**_

Ohh, yeah. I have fainted before. Lots. But, honestly, willpower will keep you from doing that. Because willpower can do almost anything, like bake cookies! Or so I've heard. But I haven't used willpower enough to test that out yet.

~FLASHBACK~

_'Willpower, willpower,' I told myself while squeezing my eyes shut. 'USE WILLPOWER.' I hoped he wouldn't take too long. I was going to faint soon if he didn't finish up. And I didn't want to. Because I needed to have willpower. I sucked at willpower, too._

~END FLASHBACK~

This was when Shigure was putting burn gel on my face. Tryne was also praying that I'd use willpower, because fainting would just make everything worse. Luckily, I used my willpower and he finished up quick, without me fainting.

_**When at the Sohmas, you may get a strange urge to hug them.**_

You'd think someone would know not to hug them, but someone like me would want to. Well, of course, I'd be too shy for a long time before tackling SHIGURE, but people like Yuki I could deal with. I mean… Yuki's shy, too. He wouldn't freak out or punch me.

~FLASHBACK~

"_I just wanted to hug a particular dog. I dunno why, but I really wanted to see his dog form live and in person. "WHEN DO WE HUG THEM?" I asked her, nearly drooling. My mind was repeating one word in a hypnotizing fashion: 'Hug, hug, hug, hug.' And also the word: 'Dog, dog, dog, dog.' I had a dog at home, but I wouldn't get to see him for, like, EVER. Well, not forever. But for a long time. Hopefully. The longer we were here, the better. Even though I was still scared of breathing near Shigure, I would soon be tackling him to the floor. Because I'm crazy like that."_

~END FLASHBACK~

So, you see, I said I would start tackling Shigure and stuff… but that would be in a long time afterwards. When I finally don't feel shy and scared around him.

_**DO NOT THROW TEA ON YOUR BEST FRIEND! (And don't finish it off with a horrible pun either.)**_

This one, I learned the hard way.

~FLASHBACK~

_I took a sip of the tea to be polite. But it burnt my tongue. I squeezed my eyes shut, held back a whimper, and swallowed it quickly. It slid down my throat, but also scorched it as it fell into the pit of my stomach. I sighed as the burning feeling disappeared. I looked over at Tryne, who was shaking her head at me. Then she burst out laughing. _

_"It's not funny!" I snapped, watching her laugh. _

_"Y-y-yes it is," Tryne stammered past her laughs. I narrowed my eyes at her. _

_"Oh yeah? Well this is funnier," I decided, dumping my cup of tea on her head. I laughed, and finished it off with a horrible pun, "Now THAT'S my cup of tea!"_

_**LATER**_

_I didn't know what was going on. One second, I was embarrassed and scared, and the next, I was scorching and covered in tea. I yelped in pain and watched Tryne curse at me and storm off. Shigure followed her while the others started to crowd around me, with Tohru cleaning tea off of me, Yuki cleaning the floor, and Kyo reluctantly wiping the table. I blinked, at first confused. Then I realized Shigure was gone. _

_'Was this her plan all along?' I thought to myself. I didn't know whether to be sad or happy. I just didn't know. 'I suppose I deserved that,' I thought, but Tryne's words had hit deeper than the tea could reach. I didn't like it when people called me names. Especially those kinds of names. That just hurt. But she probably was only doing it for my safety, and didn't mean it. Or, I hoped._

~END FLASHBACK~

Those were the suckiest moments of my life. And it hurt, too. But I really did deserve it. It was like karma in a teacup.

_**Last but not least, DON'T BLUSH!**_

It practically SAYS, "I have a crush on you so I'm embarrassed to talk to you." Without the words. I'm not one to talk, because I've ALWAYSALWAYSALWAYS blushed whenever near my crush. It's a habit that I wish would stop.

~FLASHBACK~

_"Something on your mind? You're a bit red in the face."_

_"N-no! I'm sorry," I said quickly, looking away. I couldn't believe it. I'd just talked to Shigure face-to-face and hadn't fainted. But I was feeling a tad lightheaded now. It probably was due to all the blushing. _

_'Why can't I be normal?' I groaned inwardly. I always wondered that: just why, oh why, couldn't I be a normal human being?_

~END FLASHBACK~

Yup, Shigure was getting suspicious of my blushing. Anyone would. It's a logical thing to get suspicious about. SO DON'T BLUSH. It shows who you really like, and if you don't want the person to know that, then you can't show any hint of red on your face.

**That's all the tips for today! Maybe I can give you more tips if you really want them…**

**Bye, thanks for reading my tips!**


End file.
